Monsoon
by irldothewindything
Summary: Grimm and Ichi run through the rain   Listen to Monsoon by Tokio Hotel


He could feel the anger boiling inside him, slowly building up and filling his eyes with rage. He pulled his fist back, quickly slamming it into the door, dust falling from the ceiling as he pulled back his bloody fist slowly. He could hear his mothers ranting as the crack resounded throughout the small house.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Get _out _of _my house!_"

"Fuckin' gladly!" Grimmjow screeched back at her, his blood running cold as he saw her reach for his father's gun and cock it, aiming it at him. He pulled out his switchblade, dashing towards his mother, a bullet whizzing by his head as he slashed at her wrist, the gun clattering to the floor.

"Fuck.." She gasped slightly for air. "Out..of my house..you devil-child.." she panted out, pointing towards the door with her good hand. Grimmjow turned to move towards his room, grabbing his bag that was filled previously, making sure to grab his little belongings before walking over to his mother, stomping on her wrist, enjoying the crack and the scream of agony, as he reached down for the gun, grabbing the holster off of the counter and hooking it onto his pants, sliding the gun in with ease. He heard the squelch of blood under his boots as he stalked towards the door. Leaving one last glare at his mother, he turned and left. For good. He looked up at the clouds, sighing as he walked out into the cold night.

oO0Oo

Ichigo sighed, looking at the gathering clouds outside of his window. Grimmjow wasn't replying to his texts, or even answering his phone for that matter. It was late, but damnit, he hadn't talked to him all day. Sighing again, he collapsed onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes, and drifting off.

oO0Oo

Grimmjow walked, the rain beginning to fall as he did. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want Ichigo to know about his familial issues. He couldn't go to Nnoitra's, he's got enough problems as it is. Szayel? Hell no. Not with his freaky ass family. Starrk? He shook his head. Sleeps too much. Ulquiorra? No, he wouldn't care. He had no other choice. He had to go to Ichigo's. He pulled out his phone, typing quickly and hitting the send button. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back, joints popping in the process. He would have to run to get there before the rain got too bad.

As if cued by his thoughts, the rainfall increased, almost instantly soaking him, and he wished that he had brought an umbrella, but didn't dare go back to his house. No, it wasn't his house. Just a place where he used to stay. Like a hotel. Yeah, that's it. Nodding, he began jogging through the rain, puddles splashing, the rain darkening his electric blue hair, many strands falling in his face.

oO0Oo

A buzz from his phone startled him awake, and he reached for it blindly, glancing at it blankly after retrieving it, before his mind processed who it was from.

"Grimmjow..." he said breathily.

_Ichi, I'm coming over, alright? I..I'll explain when I get there, 'kay?_

Ichigo immediately hit reply, this being the first time that he'd gotten to talk to him all day.

_Grimmjow, where are you? I'm going outside._

Ichigo pelted down the stairs, exclaiming to his Dad that he absolutely just _loved_ the rain. He shivered as the cold air hit him. He began to walk slowly, the cold seeping into his skin and chilling his bones. _What happened? Where is he right now?_ No, he had to stop thinking negative and think positive. He looked up at the moon, imagining Grimmjow's bright blue eyes and sighing. He's fine. He has to be. The moon moved behind the clouds as Ichigo walked, eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

_Where the hell is he? _Ichigo sighed as he looked around, the rain causing his bright orange locks to darken. "Grimmjow?" he called out as he looked at a tall figure ahead of him. "I-is that you?"

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow quickened his pace, speeding towards Ichigo and launching at him, the two of them falling into a puddle.

"Ack!" Ichigo gasped as his back was submerged in water. "Grimmjow what're you doing in this weather!"

"I had to get away Ichigo…I had to..I couldn't stay there any longer.." Grimmjow sobbed into Ichigo's shoulder.

"G-Grimmjow..what happened?" Ichigo sat up slightly, bringing Grimmjow with him.

"My Mom…gah..I can't explain right now..just…please..I needed to get away and you were the only person I could go to!" Tears were flowing down Grimmjow's cheeks now, unknown because of the constant rain. "Please…"

Ichigo nodded, leaning forward and kissing Grimmjow softly. "Yeah..of course Grimm..anything.."

Grimmjow nodded, standing up and grabbing Ichigo's hand, pulling him up with him. "C'mon then.." With one last kiss, Grimmjow tugged Ichigo further into the monsoon, the two running and ridding their minds of the earlier tension and stress. Together, they ran through the monsoon.

***~Authors Note~***

**Hey guys~ I would suggest listening to Monsoon by Tokio Hotel while reading this. It'll prolly make alot more sense. *sweatdrop*  
Anyway~ I'm so sorry I havent updated A Night in Jail, a Life in Lust~ I've been working on it though~ I'll prolly update sometime this week (Hopefully)  
Reviews? Please~?  
Til next time~ Ciao~ ;D **


End file.
